What Akamaru did
by captindonavin
Summary: Kiba and Tamaki are woken up by a very distressed neighbour. What did Akamaru do? Why is she so upset? And what will come of it? KibaTama


**_Again, I know that I should update the main story first, but one shots get put up as they're written, and this one took me three days to do, so I haven't had time to work on the main story.. or my homework for that matter.. *hides from angry professors*_**

 ** _Anyhow, there is a couple of OC's in here, but it's because Ididn't know how else to write the story. I am not generally a huge fan of OC's and don't particularly enjoy adding them to stories unless they're only there to prove a point. The other thing about OC's is that once you include them in a story, they are added to the universe that you have your characters existing in, so they're hard to not use again. SO let's just say, if I ever need someone to give a noise complaint about Tamaki and Kiba, you know who it will have come from._**

 ** _Anyhow, continue and enjoy._**

* * *

It was twelve in the afternoon, Kiba and Tamaki were both still in bed. It was both of their days off and they had stayed up too late the night before. Tamaki was curled up on the edge of the bed, only wearing an oversized t-shirt, while Kiba was sprawled out across the bed in only his boxers. They were both abruptly woken up by a scream coming from the apartment below them.

Kiba rolled over with a grunt, causing Tamaki to finally fall out of the bed.

"He better not have eaten another one of Niwatori's birds," Tamaki groaned as she slowly stood up.

"The last one attacked him and you witnessed it. The thing wouldn't leave him alone," Kiba huffed as he started walking towards the door.

"Except for the fact that when it did, it started to attack you," Tamaki slightly chuckled as she fell in step behind her boyfriend.

"Yeah, and if Akamaru had bit any civilians, he would get put down, so that bird got what was coming to it," Kiba growled as the descended the steps to see what was wrong with their neighbour.

As the couple finally made it to the door of the lower apartment, it swung open and a scared looking Akamaru was pushed out. Niwatori was an elderly lady, probably in her late fifties. She was generally quiet, kept to herself, but she was also grumpy. She was especially grumpy though around people and things that she didn't like, and there was nothing and no one that she disliked more than Kiba and Akamaru.

The old lady glowered at the couple as she shoved their dog into the hallway. Just before she closed the door she snarled, "And keep him away from my precious Yuzuki."

The door was slammed in their faces, nearly catching Akamaru's tail in the process. The couple stood in front of the closed door stunned as they heard the old lady rant behind it.

"No wonder he did this, did you see how they were dressed. Exactly they weren't dressed at all. They probably even taught him how to do this. Oh my poor Yuzuki. My precious beautiful girl. How could this have happened to you?"

The lady continued to rant as the couple finally started to walk away. They had their dog back, and from what they could tell, he hadn't killed anything, so all was well in the world. Or as far as they were concerned, because for once the lady hadn't charged them with anything.

"Yuzuki?" Kiba asked. "Which bird was that again, I can never keep them straight?"

"No, I think that may have been one of her cats, or maybe one of her rodents," Tamaki suggested.

"That lady has too many animals," Kiba moaned as they started to walk back up the stairs to their apartment.

"You're one to talk," Tamaki huffed. "We have the world's largest dog, and five cats on a good day, let alone the strays that come for food."

"Yeah," Kiba countered, "But at least there's only two types of animals."

Tamaki couldn't argue with that. She honestly couldn't understand how the batty old lady could keep her animals from eating each other, especially seeing as they were pretty much all predators of each other on the food chain. Whatever, it wasn't her problem.

Nothing more came of the situation until three days later, when Tamaki and Kiba were woken up at five in the morning with a very angry Niwatori at their door.

"What do you think she wants at this hour?" Kiba yawned as he walked over to the door.

"I don't know, she probably just remembered that she didn't yell at us enough the other day, and decided that now is the perfect time to make up for that."

They opened the door and were about to invite the lady in when she started to wave a paper in their faces.

"What is this?" Kiba asked as he stared at the paper through the sleep in his eyes. "Some sort of restraining order?"

Tamaki took the paper from him and looked over it more closely. She was more used to waking up early than Kiba was, so the rude awakening didn't affect her nearly as badly.

"No Kiba," Tamaki corrected. "It's a vet bill."

"Yes it is a vet bill," Niwatori confirmed. "And it's going to be the first of many."

"Why don't you just have me look over your pets?" Tamaki suggested. "I'd be happy to do it for free after all of the trouble we've caused you." Tamaki had presented this offer in hopes that it would make the lady go away, at least for the moment. And Niwatori was almost right, Akamaru had caused the lady to have to bring her pets to the vet on multiple occasions.

"No," the elderly lady stated with a stamp of her foot. "I don't want you touching another one of my precious pets. None of you, but especially that mutt of yours that you call a dog."

"Excuse me," Kiba stammered as he took any offence to his partner very personally. "Akamaru is a high bread ninja hound, bread by the highest breeders and from their most highly skilled dogs. He has done more to protect this village and the people in it than you could ever hope to. You had better treat him with some respect you old bird."

"I don't care who your mutt is or where he came from," Niwatori spat back. "He defiled my prize winning, highly prestigious, beautiful Siberian Husky show dog."

"What?" Kiba demanded. "Akamaru would never do anything like that to her. He gets all excited…" Kiba trailed off as the realization hit him. "Akamaru you sly dog."

The giant white dog wagged his tail in the back ground, as he looked proud of himself, though he was also hiding from the old lady from behind the table."

"Oh my goodness Niwatori," Tamaki started to apologize before she was cut off by the old lady.

"My show dog, my prize winning Giant Siberian Husky, my WHITE Giant Siberian Husky. Do you have any idea how rare they are? She is practically one of a kind, and I have been offered eight hundred thousand yen to have other show dogs breed with her. But I turned it down because she's too precious to me to be whored out for money. And now look at this mutt, and he's ruined her. She'll never be able to compete in a show again. He's ruined her."

"Why don't you just let me take care of her medical needs?" Tamaki asked again. "You can have it done for free, it's the least we can do to help rectify this."

"You're right," the lady huffed. "It is the least, because I'm assuming by the fact that you always wander around half naked that you don't have eight hundred million yen to give me for impregnating my dog."

"Well, no we don't…" Tamaki stammered.

"Then I want nothing to do with you, or the mutt, or your veterinary office ever again."

"Fine by me," Kiba exclaimed. "Akamaru was only doing what's natural, he saw a hot babe and he went for her. He's a gentleman you know, he wouldn't have gone in if she hadn't wanted it too."

"You are a disgusting man, you know that?" Niwatori stammered at Kiba's blatant claim.

"Now let's just calm down here," Tamaki tried as she stepped between the two fuming dog owners.

"Just pay the bills as I send them to you," Niwatori demanded as she turned and stormed back down the hall to her own apartment.

"Well this is going to be fun," Tamaki muttered as she closed the door. "Let's go back to bed, I'm sure that we can get at least a couple more hours of sleep."

Three days later Kiba's mother was walking by the apartment to drop off some food pills for Tamaki to use at her office. Kiba noticed her and swung open the balcony doors to tell her the news.

"Hey Ma!" Kiba yelled out the door. "You'll never guess what happened."

"Well you didn't clean your house, that's for sure. I can smell it from here," she yelled in reply.

"Ma," Kiba huffed as he tried not to turn away from the window. "Akamaru is going to be a father."

"Who the fuck did you let him mate with? That's supposed to be decided by the breeders. It better not just be any old bitch," Tsume growled at her son.

"The prize winning giant Siberian husky that lives downstairs," Kiba replied.

"The one that belongs to that harpy Niwatori?" Tsume asked.

"Yup that's the one," Kiba responded.

"Good choice, she's one perfect dog, and probably big enough that she won't die in labour," Tsume commented before she turned her eyes up to glare at her son. "Now how is it that the dog can fuck a bitch and pop out babies but you can't?"

Kiba turned bright red before closing the door and turning away from his mother. He could still hear her screaming outside, and he was sure that if the house didn't smell like cats as badly as it did, she would have used fang over fang and had crashed right through his window. A small grey cat rubbed up against Kiba's leg, and he was almost tempted to thank it for keeping his mother at bay.

"Well that almost went well," Tamaki giggled as she sipped her coffee on the kitchen island while two more cats laid sprawled out on either side of her.

 _Two months later at 2 am._

Kiba and Tamaki were woken up by a pounding on their front door. This wasn't an occurrence that they had to deal with for over two months. So they both rolled out of bed and stumbled to the front door. Once they opened it, they saw a very panicked and disheveled Niwatori.

Kiba sniffed the air but was beat out of the door by a very worried Akamaru. Tamaki stared at the boys as they ran down the stairs and around the corner.

"Well what are you waiting for, aren't you going to sniff the air and run to my poor baby's aid too?" Niwatori asked.

"I don't work like that," Tamaki deadpanned. "So what's going on?"

"You should know Mrs. Vet," Niwatori huffed.

"Well let's pretend that it's two in the morning, I'm still half asleep, and can't read your mind," Tamaki replied.

"Yuzuki is going into labour," the elderly lady explained bluntly.

It still took Tamaki a couple of seconds to process what was happening before it clicked. She then immediately ran back into her apartment to gather some supplies, including some homemade food pills that Tsume had brought over just for the birth of Akamaru's babies. They were made to give Yuzuki enough energy to give birth to her supposedly giant puppies and give her the highest chance of survival.

It took a couple of minutes for Tamaki to gather all of the supplies that she would need before she followed the boys down the stairs and into the apartment where the dog was giving birth. If it had been any other circumstance, entering the house would have been terrifying. The walls were lined with cages and every different kind of animal that you could have possibly thought of as a pet was staring at you. This time though, they had a mission and didn't have enough time to give all of the other animals any attention.

Tamaki dropped to the ground right beside the dog and started barking out orders.

"I need towels and warm water, not hot water, just slightly warmer than room temperature. Do we know how many we are having today? If so I need a towel for each of them," Tamaki demanded.

Niwatori informed Tamaki that there was going to be five puppies. At least Tamaki knew how many she needed to be looking for, and how many there had to be before they were in the clear.

"Is there anything you need?" Niwatori asked as she knelt down beside Tamaki.

"A little more light would be nice. I'm used to having a brightly lit operating room to do this," Tamaki explained as she pulled gloves on that went up to her elbows.

Niwatori looked at Tamaki in horror. Tamaki noticed the lady's look of horror and sighed.

"My hands have to go in so that I can make sure that the puppies are coming out the right way and that they don't have umbilical cords wrapped around their necks," Tamaki explained. "And light would be helpful so that I can see where I'm shoving my hands.

Niwatori went pale but nodded in agreement before running off to find and adjustable lamp. Kiba and Akamaru had returned from their apartment with the water and towels, both were standing desperately and slightly shaking.

"Kiba, I need your help," Tamaki called as soon as she noticed him standing there.

Kiba walked over to her and lowered the bucket of water and knelt down next to his girlfriend.

"First," Tamaki started. "I need you to feed her the food pills that your mother brought. I know that they aren't going to taste good, and she's in enough pain that she probably won't want to eat it at all. But she has to for her best chance of survival."

"Okay," Kiba replied as he picked up one of the food pills and started to open the dog's mouth.

"And when you're done with that... I'm going to need you to go back to our room and get that giant bottle of lube."

Kiba sat there frozen, with one hand still resting in the jaw of the smaller giant white dog and the other suspending a food pill above its mouth. He stared at his girlfriend as she looked completely serious. A crimson blush started to spread up his cheeks.

"I'm serious Kiba. I know it's embarrassing, but we need it. My hands aren't going to fit into this dog's ass without it, and we want as many baby Akamaru's as we can," Tamaki explained as she looked at her blushing boyfriend.

He snapped out of it, dropped the food pill into Yuzuki's mouth, and then clamped it shut so that she was forced to swallow it. He nodded his head as he ran back up the stairs to retrieve the lube. While he was gone, Niwatori returned with desk lamp that had a flexible stand and an extremely bright light.

"This will be perfect," Tamaki smiled as the lady plugged in the lamp.

Kiba soon came back with the lube and set it down next to Tamaki. Tamaki ignored the older lady's look of disgust as Tamaki unscrewed the lid and thrust her hands inside. Once her hands and arms were fully coated, she moved to adjusting the opening that they were going to be thrust into.

Kiba looked away as Tamaki got to work, and he looked like he was about to hurl.

She eventually got her hands into the dog's opening and started to feel around for the puppies. Her hands blindly felt around the womb and came across five separate heads. She grabbed the closest one to the exit and felt around its neck. There was no umbilical cord, which was a good thing. So Tamaki angled it so its head was facing down towards the opening and gently pulled out. First one done. The next two came out no problem, but it was the fourth that seemed to be having difficulty. The umbilical cord was securely around its throat and didn't leave much room for the puppy to be maneuvered. She couldn't get it out of the mother so that she could cut it off, but it still had room to breathe.

Tamaki decided to give herself a little more time with that one. It was best that it was birthed last just in case that separating it from the umbilical cord killed it anyway. This way it had the longest life expectancy that she could give it.

So Tamaki moved on to the fifth one. Its umbilical cord was also around its neck, but it was loose enough that Tamaki could pull it out and safely remove it.

After the fourth one was removed and passed to Niwatori for cleaning, Tamaki sat back for a second. She always hated losing patients, but this one was going to be a hard one to keep. Though she knew that it would be even harder to lose because this one was personal. This one was family.

"The doctor said that one of them had a weak heart beat," Niwatori stated as she looked at the latest puppy with a smile on her face. "He said that he probably wouldn't even live until labour. I called him a dumb ass and stormed out of the room."

Tamaki took a deep breath. She didn't know if that story was supposed to be reassuring or hopeful, but all Tamaki felt was the pressure on her shoulders quadruple in seconds. She took a deep breath before she reached back into the dog and felt around for the last puppy.

She could feel that it was smaller than the rest. It wasn't just smaller in the sense that it wasn't as tall as the others, but it was an awful lot skinnier too. She felt the cord around its neck and took a deep breath. She had to save this puppy. If there was anything that she ever had to do, she had to save it.

She felt around until she found the spot where the umbilical cord branched away from the puppy's neck and started from there. She noticed that it had coiled around perfectly, and if she just turned it the right way, then it should start to uncoil. The only problem was that if she turned the puppy the wrong way, then it would instantly die in her hands.

Tamaki slowly started to turn the unborn puppy to the right and felt the umbilical cord start to slacken. She continued to rotate the puppy as she moved it closer and closer to the opening. She eventually got to the point where she could pull it through, but she was so nervous. What if she pulled it out and it was dead? What if she pulled it out and it couldn't breath and thus dies shortly after?

Tamaki shook her head clear of the negative thoughts and pulled it out of its mother's womb, while focusing on the only positive thing that could come of this: What if it survived?

 _Two months later_

Tamaki, Kiba, and Akamaru had spent as much time In Niwatori's house as she would allow them too. They watched as Yuzuki nurtured her young and sat over them protectively. Two of them were boys and two of them were girls. A boy and a girl each had a grey patch on them, just like their father, while the other two were pure white. Then there was the runt, he had barely survived the birthing process and wasn't expected to live much longer than a day. However he had survived. The strangest thing about him though, was that he was completely black. Neither parent had many black markings in them, but they all guessed that this puppy just so happened to get all of the lesser dominant traits that ran through its parents.

The puppies were all named by Niwatori, much to Kiba's demise. The boy with the darker spots was Dai, because he the largest, the white boy was Jun, and the runt was Hisao. The girl with the spots was Sora, and the white girl was Yuu.

Akamru loved all of his children and played with them as much as he could. NIwatori however, probably loved them all the most. Her anger at her beloved Siberian husky getting pregnant went away the moment that she had seen the first puppy get pulled out of the womb. As soon as she held it, her eyes had lit up with love, and she knew that no matter how terrible of an accident it was, she was glad that it had happened.

Kiba spent the entire two months trying to convince Tamaki that they should take Dai home, because he was the most playful and most likely to be a successful ninja hound, where Tamaki had, of course, fallen in love with Hisao. She however, did not want to be the one to ask Niwatori for the right to own either of the puppies, in case she ruined her chances of ever getting to see them again.

They settled for visits at the moment, and were sure that by the time they were bigger, Niwatori would at least be willing to let a couple of the dogs follow in Akamaru's footsteps and be trained to be ninja hounds.

Kiba and Tamaki's house was littered with pictures of the puppies, and they had spent so much money on all of the supplies that the puppies would eventually need: collars, leaches, bowls with names engraved into them, smaller toys, and puppy treats.

And it was weird, because the puppies seemed to develop their own personalities right away. Dai was hyper and energetic, just like Akamaru. Jun was lazy and fat. Hisao was curious and clumsy. Sorra was a princess, just like her mother. And Yuu had the sweetest disposition.

Tamaki and Kiba watched the puppies as Niwatori went out to get groceries, she didn't like to leave them alone in the house for too long. Akamaru laid in the middle of the floor while Yuzuki slept next to him. Jun, Hisao, and Yuu slept beside their mother, while Dai chewed on Akamaru's ear and Sorra sat by herself in a patch of sunlight.

"Doesn't it make you want to have kids of our own?" Kiba asked as he watched the happy family before them.

Just then Dai pounced on Akamaru's face, which caused the giant dog to react slightly too harshly, and the puppy started to cry.

"Nope," Tamaki bluntly replied as Yuzuki swatted Akamaru and comforted her first born.

* * *

 _ **So, not as much KibaTama fluff as you guys are used to.. I guess it's more of an every day life scene. I hope that you all enjoyed it an dhave a wonderful day. Don't forget to leave reviews and tell me how I did.**_

 _ **Love Donny. :D**_


End file.
